User blog:ShowaGodzilla92/Godzilla - Ultraman - Gamera: All Monsters Attack!
''Godzilla - Ultraman - Gamera: All Monsters Attack!'' is a fan-made OpenBOR game created by Aaron and Corwin Sands. Kaiju Royale An army of Giant Monsters has been unleashed upon the world, and only eleven Kaiju are ready to save the earth in an epic struggle between good and evil! The main game mode plays like a classic side scrolling arcade beat em up. Up to four players fight their way through hordes of enemies before fighting a boss at the end of each level. The game gets progressive harder although NPC allies help out on some levels, and there are rest levels with extra life items as well. Gauntlet A grueling single level challenge where you must defeat every enemy, sub-boss, and boss in the entire game. There are no NPC's, health items, or extra life items to help you now! A true test of skill and endurance. Boss Rush Mode Exactly what it sounds like, a mode in which you fight every sub-boss and boss in the game. With the exception of the first stage, each battle is a one on one fight taking place at a different level. Health and energy items appear at the start of every stage following the first to ensure a fair fight. If players have a difficult time beating it in one go without losing, they can load the game, starting it at the last monster they fought. Monsters The game features a huge cast of Giant Monsters from Godzilla movies, Ultraman shows, and Gamera films. Eventually other famous Giant Monsters from other series will join the all-star cast. There are currently 11 playabel characters at the start of the game and 8 unlockable characters. Eventually nearly every NPC, Enemy, and Boss will be added as a playable character. Playable Characters *Godzilla (1975) *Ultraman *Gamera *King Kong *Rodan *Ultraman Tiga *Mothra *Kiryu *Ultraseven *Gomora *Anguirus Unlockable Characters *Godzilla (1954) *Godzilla (1965) *Godzilla (1991) *Gigan *Biollante *Megalon *Megaguirus *Orga NPC Allies *Jet Jaguar *Windham *Miclas *Battra *Gorosaurus *Minya *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Dyna *Zebokon Enemies *Kamacuras *Moguera *Bemular *Baragon *Neronga *Telesdon *Baltan (Illusion) *Red King (Clone) *Gyaos (Baby) *Gigass *Dorako *Magular *Eleking *Gander *Majaba *Kemular *UFO *UFO Mothership *Gabora *Zarab *Kumonga *King Joe *Guiron *Kodalar *Barrangas *Zetton *Golza (and Fire Golza) *Melba Bosses *Megalon *Gigan *Battra *Gudis *Antlar *Aboras *Gyaos *Red King *Orga *Mephilas *Mechagodzilla *Hedorah *Super Gyaos *King Ghidorah *Super Gudis *Baltan *Mechagodzilla II *Tyrant Cameos *Varan *Banila *Space Gyaos Coming Soon *Godzilla (2014) (playable character) *Varan (NPC) *Agira (NPC) *Super Mechagodzilla (NPC) *Gotengo (NPC) *Ultraman Gaia (NPC) *Ultraman Agul (NPC) *Pandon (Enemy) *Gyeron (Enemy) *Zoiger (Enemy) *Geronimon (Boss) *Irys (Boss) *Legion (Boss) *Belial (Boss) *Silvergon (Boss) *Goldras (Boss) *Spacegodzilla (Boss) *Destroyah (Enemy/Boss) *Gatanoza (Boss) Gameplay http://godzillafanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kaiju_Movelists_NEW!.PNG The game plays like a traditional side scrolling beat em up mixed with a 2D fighting game. Players move using the arrow keys. Also used are keys for for attack, jump, and special. Grabbing is performed by walking into an enemy from which a variety of attacks and throws can be used to inflict damage. Most monsters are capable of dashing by pressing forward twice and holding it the second time. If you dash into an enemy in most cases both monsters will be knocked down which is why it is preferable to use a dash attack by pressing attack when dashing. Jump attacks can be done by pressing attack in the air, pressing up or down will yield a different aerial attack. Most characters can attack foes directly behind them by pressing attack while turning. Fierce attacks are strong single hit attacks performed by pressing up twice and then attacking. Special Attacks Every playable monster has special attacks unique to them which are performed with different button inputs. Special Attacks usually cost energy but are both powerful and useful. Some characters are very reliant on their special attacks while others can get by with basic attacks, but it's always recommended you learn a character's special attacks in order to use them to their full potential. Recovery A new mechanic is the ability to roll or use getup attacks after being knocked down. After being knocked over press up, down, left, or right to roll in that direction. Not every character can roll in every direction and some can't roll at all so it's wise to learn what your character is capable of. Getup attacks are performed by pressing up and attack before getting up, but like rolling, not every character has the option. Alternate Colors Pressing up or down when selecting your monster will let you choose a different color to use. Every character with the exception of Ultraman TIga and Kiryu has at least three alternate colors. Trivia *The game uses sprites and backgrounds from many Giant Monster games, though some are custom made. *The music featured in the game is mostly from Godzilla movies, Ultraman shows, Gamera films, and Giant Monster games. However the theme for the first boss battle comes from the game "Left 4 Dead 2"! *Eventually every incarnation of Godzilla will be playable. *The second part of Level 1 is a mash up of Godzilla vs Gigan and Godzilla vs Megalon *Level 7 is a tribute to episode 25 of Ultraman, the Bash Bro's favorite episode. *There are 1-up items in the two rest stages, as well as hidden 3-up items! *The Ultraman monster Jamila was originally planned to be a sub-boss, but was removed because the brothers thought the monster was too tragic and didn't fit as an enemy in the game. *Battra, Mephilas and King Ghidorah are the only three bosses you do not kill. Battra later reappears as an ally to stop Hedorah from destroying the environment, Mephilas decides to join your side, and King Ghidorah retreats, *The game was greatly inspired by the SNK games King of the Monsters and King of the Monsters 2. *The acronym for the game is GUG, which is what the creators mostly refer to the game as. One of the two brothers originally wanted the game's title to be "Ultraman - Godzilla - Gamera: All Monsters Attack!" *The Bash Bros made the first four bonus characters (Gigan, Biollante, Megaguirus, and Orga) for some of their best friends who wanted to play as their favorite Kaiju. *The game will eventually feature over 20 levels as well as additional game modes. One much requested game mode, VS mode, will be added only after the game is fully completed to ensure it is balanced and fun. *This is the first game created by the Bash Bros. They have also created the short game "Attack on Godzilla!" which is a crossover between Toho's Titan of Terror and the hit Manga/Anime "Attack on Titan". *The 1975 incarnation of Godzilla is the main version of the King of the Monsters in the game for a number of reasons. The heroic 70's Godzilla fits the theme of the game best and both brothers prefer the Showa era Godzilla films, with the 1975 suit being their favorite. *The game was originally planned to be released in 2011, but the creators are lazy bums. External Links *The Blog for the Game *The Game on Game Jolt *The Game's Youtube Channel Category:Blog posts